Adventure Time! with Fionna and Cake: Piolt!
by shmowszow
Summary: Gender-swapped version of Adventure Time piolt episode which aired in 2007. Note: Fionna is named Penny in this story.


_**Adventure Time, come on grab your friends**_

_**We'll go to very… distant lands**_

_**Cake that cat and Penny the Human**_

_**The fun will never end**_

_**It's Adventure Time!**_

**Pilot **

Penny slept peacefully in her red sleeping bag under a tree. She woke up and saw her sister, Cake the Cat, meditating. "Cake, Cake! Good morning! What'cha doin' buddy?" she asked, approaching the floating cat. "Meditating," Cake replied, keeping her eyes shut. "What are you meditating about, dude?" Penny laughed. "Wait, dude. I'm connecting to the internet with my mind," Cake explained.

There was a strange whirring sound, kind of like a dial-up connection. "Hahah! Beep boop, boop, _Boop!_ Beep! Boop!" Penny laughed, trying to match the noise. Cake stopped floating and looked at Penny. "Check it out, I downloaded a little dance," she snickered, and began waving her arms and legs, dancing. "Heh, I like it!" Penny laughed, and started dancing too.

They continued laughing and dancing until a Monochromocorn flew over them. "Whoa! Algebraic!" Penny exclaimed, watching him fly overhead. "Look! It's Prince Gumball's Monochromocorn," Cake said, looking up. "He looked like he was crying!" she added. "Well, let's go cheer him up!" Penny exclaimed. "To the max!"

The two started to chase after the Monochromocorn. "Whoo!" Penny cheered as she ran. Cake grew to a large size, and Penny jumped on her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Penny called up to the Monochromocorn, pulling on the strands of her blonde hair that fell out of her always-present bunny hat. He cried and made weird warbling noises. "Wanna hear a funny joke?" Penny called up, still trying to cheer him up. It just made him cry louder. "Knock, knock!" Penny offered. The Monochromocorn cried out frantically and made even louder warbling noises. "Who's there?" Penny asked. The Monochromocorn cried louder than before. "Woowowowowwooowowwooooowooooo, who?" Penny called up.

The Monochromocorn gave one last cry before flying away. "Man, that wasn't very funny," Penny said, glumly. "He's flying into the Ice Kingdom," Cake noted. Penny looked in the direction of the Ice Kingdom to see Ice Queen, shooting something at the Monochromocorn. "Awh, the Ice Queen is an oxy_moron,"_ Penny sighed, sliding off of Cake. "Seriously," Cake agreed, "But what are we gonna do?"

Penny pulled off her green backpack and dug through it. "Survey the situation," she answered, pulling out some blue binoculars. She put them on and saw Ice Queen shooting frozen lightning bolts at the Monochromocorn. She sighed.

"What's up?" Cake asked. "The Ice Queen is throwing frozen lightning bolts at the Monochromicorn," Penny explained as Cake took the binoculars from her. "That lady is a total patoot," Cake commented, putting the binoculars on. "She's like, fifty patoots!" Penny agreed. "Whoa, and there's Prince Gumball!" Cake exclaimed, noticing the pink Prince behind the Ice Queen.

"The Ice Queen is _always _stealing Princes," Penny groaned, putting the binoculars away. "We're going in turbo time!" she exclaimed, tossing a purple sweater in the air and sliding it on. "You want your booties?" she asked Cake.

"Yes, please," Cake answered, jumping in the air. "Ha-wop!" she exclaimed as Penny through the booties onto her feet.

"What _time _is it?" Penny asked dramatically.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Penny and Cake exclaimed at the same time, fist bumping.

A bright blue light flashed, and the words, "ADVENTURE TIME," appeared, a sword cutting through the 'I' and 'E' of "time."

Penny and Cake laughed, jumping into the Ice Kingdom. They slid down an icy hill, right into a colony of penguins. "Penguins!" Penny exclaimed. They used the penguins to slide down a snowy hill. They flew up in the air, and Penny and Cake rubbed the penguins reassuringly, before plummeting towards the ground.

"Mathematical!" Penny exclaimed, while Cake said, "That was totally math!" "Rhombus!" Penny exclaimed. "Ice Clops!" she pointed at a large, blue Ice Clops. "Did somebody say my name?" he asked, looking around for the source of the screaming. Penny and Cake screamed and jumped into a ditch.

"That was close!" Penny exclaimed, her hands flying up to her face. "Oh my goodness," Cake agreed, out of breath. Penny made a small pile of snow, and quickly turned it into many little snowballs which she chucked into Cake's arms. "Let's rock and roll!" Penny exclaimed, her eyes shining with the prospect of a new adventure.

They jumped out of the ditch, and the Ice Clops roared. "Ice to meet you!" Penny screamed, chucking snowballs at its eye. "Snow Golem!" Penny shrieked, looking at the large snow creature making weird baby noises. Penny threw two perfectly aimed snowballs at its eyes, causing it to cry.

"Elemental!"

"I'm lost; can you direct me towards the sun?" Elemental asked in a nasally voice. "That way!" Penny answered vaguely. "What?" Elemental asked, looking up. "Oh geez, duh! Thanks!" he answered. "Snow problem!" Penny laughed, chucking snowballs at him. "Oh real nice," Elemental moaned. "How old _are _you?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm twelve-years-old!" Penny answered, despite the sarcasm. "I'm twenty-eight!" Cake answered as well.

There was an evil cackle as Penny and Cake reached the Ice Castle. "Hey, Ice Queen!" Penny called up to the large window, "Stop it!" She hopped on Cake, who extended her legs, taking herself and Penny to the Ice Queen's window. "Heh?" Ice Queen hummed as Penny came into view.

"Stop meddling, tomboy!" Ice Queen yelled, "You and your magical cat can't harm me!" "She's not my cat," Penny growled, fueled with energy for the upcoming fight, "She's my friend!"

Penny used her arms to swing herself around, rocketing into the Ice Castle, and kicking the Ice Queen in the face. The two fell into the Castle and began to fight. Penny hit the wall, and kicked off of it, propelling herself towards the Ice Queen. Ice Queen expected this, however and blocked her. She charged up her magic, her hands glowing with it, and Penny kicked her in the stomach, causing the queen to shoot icy lightning in different directions.

"Hey, how's it going?" Cake asked the Monochromocorn while Penny fought. "My name's Cake," she introduced herself. The Monochromocorn cooed happily.

"Why are you always stealing dudes?" Penny shrieked, jumping on the Ice Queen and holding onto her tiara. "I'm going to make one marry me!" Ice Queen cackled, trying to shake Penny off. "That's… _stupid!" _Penny exclaimed, kicking the queen in the head. "Your hat is _stupid_!" Ice Queen retorted while Penny pulled at her face. "MY HAT…IS…AWESOME!" Penny yelled, kicking Ice Queen in the face. "Where's Cake?" Penny wondered aloud.

…

"Are you kidding? I play violin too!"

Outside, Cake and the Monochromocorn were totally unaware of the epic battle going on behind them. Neither of them noticed the young Human fighting the old queen.

…

Ice Queen's hands were flashing with blue magic. "Now I've got you, tomboy!" she shrieked, aiming the magic at Penny. The young girl jumped, but the magic hit her anyway, and she was frozen solid.

Penny was magically transported away. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around. She noticed Abraham Lincoln was standing right behind her. "Ab-_Abraham Lincoln?" _she exclaimed. "Penny," Abraham started, "Your mind has been transported back in time-and to Mars," he explained. "What?" Penny asked, confused.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is you need to believe in yourself."

"NEVER!" Penny shrieked, back at the Ice Kingdom. She broke out of the ice that was confining her. Ice Queen was laughing and flying towards the window, carrying Prince Gumball. "Penny!" he called out to her. "Prince!" Penny exclaimed, running to the window. The Monochromocorn chased after the Ice Queen while Penny hopped out of the window and onto Cake. "Let's go!" Cake exclaimed chasing after the evil Queen.

Cake ran as fast as she could in a desperate attempt to reach the Queen and the Prince. Soon enough, they caught up, and even got ahead of Ice Queen. Penny perched on Cake's back, ready to jump. As soon as Ice Queen was close enough, Penny jumped.

It was as if everything was happening in slow-motion. Penny jumped, grabbed the Prince, and started falling to the ground. The Monochromocorn swooped by and caught the Candy Prince and Human girl on his back. "Yay!"

"Heh?" Ice Queen had just noticed the Prince's absence from her arms. "Nngha! How _dare _they try to fool me?" Ice Queen screeched at the retreating figures in the distance. "They can't _possibly _think they can win!"

"Hey sloppy milkshake!"

Ice Queen turned around to see Cake running at her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" the cat yelled. "Fool!" Ice Queen shrieked. "Your powers are no match for my magical tiara!" she said in a "duh" voice. Cake easily punched the Tiara off, rendering the Queen useless.

"My powers!" the Queen screamed as she fell, "Foul and noisesome whelp! You have not seen the last of my wintery fangs!" her voice grew quitter and quieter as she plummeted. "I'll cleave the warmth from your bones and stop still your beating heart _WITH MY CROWNNN..."_

…

"There you go, Princess," Penny smiled as she stepped onto the ground. "You are free." "Oh thank you brave dame," Prince Gumball smiled. "I'm not a dame," Penny smiled, "I'm a girl!" "Well then, thank you, brave girl," Gumball laughed and kissed Penny on the forehead.

Penny's cheeks flushed and she laughed excitedly. "Whoa, what is going on?" Cake asked, curious as to why her usually calm and cool sister was acting like a little love-sick school girl. "Uh, nothing," Penny giggled. Cake looked at Prince Gumball who was laughing and smiling at Penny.

"We gotta go," Penny said, pushing Cake along and still laughing. "Okay, bye Prince. Bye!" she called over her shoulder. "Go where, dude? We don't have anything to do," Cake said, trying to mess with her sister. "Heh, hehe, yeah we do buddy, Adventure awaits!" Penny laughed, still dragging Cake. "I don't see any adventures going on anywhere," Cake pointed out. "I think we're good to just sit here for a while and… talk about our feelings."

"Hehehe," Penny laughed nervously. "Oh look! Those ninjas are stealing that old man's diamonds!" she said, pointing at a group of small people in black outfits being chased by a round old man. "Gimmie back my diamonds!" he yelled.

"Later Prince, I have to attend to this," Penny waved at Prince Gumball. "Fair thee well, Penny and Cake," he waved back.

"Cake!"

"What time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

_**A/N: I decided since I was doing season one, I should do the pilot. I saw the pilot when it aired in 2007, but I hadn't seen it since then, so I watched it on YouTube (I think it's funny how Zack Shada does Pen's voice and now his little brother Jeremy does Finn's) and it was AWKWARD! So I decided to gender-swap it. I know that Cake plays a dulcimer, not a violin, but I don't know enough about a dulcimer to have her doing stuff with it. I Wikipedia'd it, but I still don't get it so…yeah.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
